gelsenkirchenfandomcom-20200215-history
Restaurants und gehobene Gastronomie
Eine (noch sehr unvollständige) Liste der Restaurants und gehobenen Gastronomie in Gelsenkirchen. Asia-Park Terrassen: Asiatische Spezialitäten im Revierpark Nienhausen. Asia Star: "All you can eat"! Bauer-Becks: Seit ca.100 Jahren wird "BAUER-BECKS" traditionell als Speisegaststätte geführt. Bülser Hof: Gutbürgerliche Küche mit vielen Specials. Cafe del Sol: Urlaub an 365 Tagen im Jahr! Café Madrid: Der Szene-Klassiker. China-Restaurant Löwenpark: Asiatischer Grill und Buffet locken ins China-Restaurant am alten Löwenpark. Creperie: Die Creperie ist ein richtig schönes Tante Emma-Café - so gemütlich und behaglich, dass man eigentlich gar nicht wieder gehen möchte ... der Schalker: Neben der Schalker Geschäftsstelle gelegen befindet sich dieses Kneipen-Restaurant mit Bistro-Ambiente. Deutsches Haus: Das "Deutsche Haus", am Rande der Buerschen Innenstadt gelegen, ist eine der ältesten Gaststätten Buers. Dschings Khan: Das Feuer der Normaden in der Stadt der Tausend Feuer. El Patio Tapas-Bar: Spezialitäten der mediterranen und spanischen Küche. El Sombrero: Der Eck-Mexikaner mit seiner liebevollen Deko ist urgemütlich und sogar mit echten Pflanzen im Gastraum ausgestattet. ess null vier: Das "ess null vier" bietet gehobene Küche mit mediterraner Ausrichtung. Gasthaus Stachowitz: Das Gasthaus Stachowitz ist Treffpunkt für Alt und Jung. Gasthaus Zum Südpark: Das Gasthaus Zum Südpark an der Bochumer Straße 235 in Ückendorf lädt mit Spezialitäten und Köstlichkeiten der deutschen Küche ein. Gastlichkeit Tigges: Die gutbürgerliche Trink- und Sammelstelle für nette Leute. Goldene Gans: Internationalen Spezialitäten im Herzen der City! green olive im Courtyard by Marriott Gelsenkirchen: "green olive" bietet einen kulinarischen Hochgenuss aus mediterraner und regionaler Küche. Haus Klopries Jägerhof: Individuelles, romantisches Restaurant mit wunderschönem Ambiente und junger, moderner Küche. Haus Leythe: Getreu dem Motto "More Than Golf!" vereint der Golfclub Haus Leythe mit seiner Clubgastronomie Golf, Gourmet und Business. Haus Siebrecht: Genießen Sie Gastfreundschaft im wahrsten Sinne in Verbindung mit hervorragendem Essen und einer großen Getränkeauswahl. Heiner's: Hier bleibt man gerne! Hotel-Restaurant Balkanhof: Osteuropäische Küche in modernem Großstadtflair. Hotel Schloss Westerholt: Exklusives Ambiente an der Grenze zu Herten. Kanton: Seit 25 Jahren gehört das Kanton mit seinem besonderen chinesischem Flair zu einem Gastronomie-Highlight in der Stadt. König-City: Hausgemachte deutsche Küche in der Stadtmitte. Konoba: Das traditionelle dalmatinische Restaurant. Kronski: Urbanes Flair inmitten der Buerschen Markthalle. La Piazza: Trattoria - Pizzeria - Espresso und Weinbar. La Scala: Die Italienische Küche ist ja wegen ihrer Schmackhaftigkeit und der genialen Einfachheit weltberühmt und Pizzerien gibt es ja auch wie Sand am Meer. La Tombola: Mit etwas Glück sogar umsonst! La Vecchia Osteria: Der alten Taverne geben Kirschholzmöbel den Rahmen für die architektonisch gelungenen Akzente des Geschäftsführers Roberto Casamonti. Leos im Monopol: Junge, schmackhafte Küche, tolle Bar mit leckeren Cocktails... Lucas: Modernes Ambiente, abwechslungsreiche Küche im Herzen von Buer. Mangos: Neues lateinamerikanisches Restaurant am Rathaus in Buer. Mary's Diner: American way of life und das mitten in Gelsenkirchen! Middelicher Hof: Gastlichkeit und westfälische Küche im Familienbetrieb. Möllers Bauer: Die Traditionskneipe liegt mitten im Herzen Buers in einer idyllischen Lage mitten im Westerholter Wald. Mykonos: Griechische Küche im gemütlichen Ambiente. Orchideen-Garten: Ein Stückchen China in Gelsenkirchen. Ostrops Hof: Gartenwirtschaft am Stadtwald. Pandossia: Das Restaurant im Zentrum von Buer bietet Ihnen feine griechische Küche. Paradiso: Im PARADISO, erwartet Sie neben einer leckeren Hausmannskost, Suppen und frischen Salaten auch die feine italienische Küche Pizzabude Buer: Ein Stück Italien im Ruhrpott. Plettenberg: Altes Gasthaus in neuem Glanz. Restaurant-Cafe Dorfkrug: Traditionelle Gaststätte im Zentrum von Buer. Restaurant Schloß Horst: Hochzeits-Events, internationale Küche, Veranstaltungen. Schacht III: Veranstaltungs- und Tagungszentrum mit Lichthof und Gästehaus. Schlegelkrug: Balkanspezialitäten mitten in Schalke-Nord. Schloss Berge: Kein Genuss ist vorübergehend, denn der Eindruck, den er hinterlässt, ist bleibend. Shere Punjab: Dieses indische Restaurant wird gerühmt als das beste indische Restaurant des Ruhrgebiets. Sphinx-Garden: Arabischer Hauch in Gelsenkirchen. Star Chief Diner: Fast-Food im American style. Steakhaus Argentina: Das neue Steakhaus in Buer. Steakhaus Fischer: Steaks in allen möglichen Variationen und saisonale Besonderheiten zeichnen die Küche aus. Tokyo Tea Room: Eine kleine, aber feine japanische Sushi-Bar und Tea-Lounge. Unbedingt reservieren! Trattoria Vitali: Seit Gründung des Geschäfts ist es das Ziel, italienische Weine und Lebensmittel anzubieten... Trujillo: Das Trujillo in Buer ist die Latin-Cantina der Stadt. Vasco Da Gama: Speisen wie bei Freunden in Portugal mitten im Ruhrgebiet. Villa Italia: Trattoria im Industriedenkmal. Waldhaus Resse: Ausflugs-Restaurant mit großer Terrasse, idyllisch gelegen am Emscher Bruch und an der Resser Mark. Waldschenke Avino: Sie haben allen Grund etwas Besonderes zu erwarten. Wasserburg Lüttinghoff: Die Wasserburg Lüttinghof gilt als ein heimliches Juwel des Ruhrgebiets. Wolterhof: Hofcafé - Restaurant - Hoflädchen Yakamoz: Türkische Spezialitäten und hausgemachte Köstlichkeiten. Zum Bürgerplatz: Das neu eröffnete Restaurant Zum Bürgerplatz ist ein Bistro, ein Biergarten, ein gutbürgerliches Restaurant und ein Treffpunkt für Feinschmecker. Zum Rungenberg: Geheimtipp am Fuße der Rungenberghalde. siehe auch: *Cafes, Kneipen und Bistros *Biergärten *Diskos und Event Locations Kategorie:Gastronomie